Consequences
by Melting Angels
Summary: Thorin knew there'd be consequences in the battle for Erebor. But the loss of his nephews never crossed his mind.


**Summary:**

Thorin knew there'd be consequences in the battle for Erebor. But the loss of his nephews never crossed his mind.

**Author's Notes:**

My take on the battle of five armies. Will Kili and Fili survive? You'll have to read on.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Fili panted heavily amidst the chaos, listening to the cries and screams of the orcs as they cut down elves and his dwarven brethren. Fili was panicking. He had lost sight of his beloved brother, Kili. As the sun burned down, Fili cut his way through the orcs around him, the strain of many hours of battle taking its toll as he struggled forth, calling his brother's name.

A howling scream pierced Fili's ears, and his heart skipped a beat as the recognition ran through him. That had been Kili. That had been his brother crying out in pain. An icy cold feeling of fear coursed through Fili's body as he rushed in the direction of the cry, cutting down any orcs that dared to cross his path, dodging arrows flying in his direction as he scrambled madly to save his brother. He finally reached him.

"Kili..." all the breath rushed from Fili's lungs as he caught sight of his brother.

Kili was lying on his side...and it looked as if he was merely asleep...until Fili saw the sword sticking out of Kili's abdomen, driven in all the way to the hilt, which stuck out from his back. Tears welling in his eyes, Fili knelt beside his brother, fearing that he was already dead. The mass of animalistic roars seemed to dim as he gently gathered Kili in his arms, the young dwarf groaning at the small movement, pain lacing his young features.

"Kili..." Fili swallowed. "Can you hear me?"

Kili coughed weakly in response.

"Please...answer me." Fili's voice was barely audible over the hundreds of battle cries.

A trail of blood escaped Kili's lips, and dripped down his chin.

"I know you can hear me, Kili...please answer me!" Fili cried, taking his brother's right hand in his own.

"Fi...li..." Kili's eyes slowly opened, glazed, and no longer shining.

"Yes, brother. I am here." Fili managed a small smile.

"We...win?" Kili rasped.

Fili glanced up, and saw the orcs steadily decreasing, before looking back down at Kili, who was clutching his brothers hand like a lifeline.

"Not yet. But we will. You know Uncle Thorin...he'll lead us into victory."

"Y..yeah...like the Battle...for Moria.."

"Just like then."

Fili held his brother tighter, feeling sick at the blood covering them, shimmering in the sun like gruesome crystals. He could vaguely hear Thorin's voice calling his name, and he held back the tears.

"Remember...the time...we put purple dye in the...hair soap?" Kili managed a smile, although his face was ghostly pale.

"Thorin's hair will never be the same..." Fili gave a small laugh, although inside he was dying.

Kili, his younger brother, was dying in his arms. Kili, his best friend. His other half. He and Fili were inseperable from birth. Fili had sworn to protect Kili. And now his precious little brother's life was hanging by a thread, which may be severed at any moment. Thorin's voice got louder, and he could hear the company coming over.

"Fi...why're you crying?" Kili asked.

Tears were streaming down Fili's face now, mingling with the blood that covered them both.

"I can't bear the thought of losing you, Kili. You're my brother..." Fili's voice wavered.

"Well...I'm not..gone...yet..." Kili's breath grew slower by the minute.

"FILI! KILI!" Fili heard Thorin roar.

He could not find the voice to answer. Grief was blocking his vocal chords. The footsteps got closer, until Fili could feel his Uncle hovering over him. He swallowed as Thorin knelt on the other side of Kili, taking the archer's free hand.

"Uncle..." Kili coughed once more, blood spraying his chin. Fili grimaced.

"I am here." Thorin spoke in a calming voice, although it was clear that deep sorrow was breaking his emotional barriers.

"We've got to do something!" Fili protested. "Oin, do something!" he pleaded. "Gandalf?"

The older dwarf shook his head sadly. Gandalf bowed his head. The company all bowed their heads, and even the usually cheerful Bilbo was silent.

Fili felt his brother's body going cold.

"No...no..nonono. Kili, do NOT give up on me!" Fili protested, although deep down he knew it was futile.

But the young dwarfling residing in him refused to give up.

"Surely the...elves could help..." Fili's voice trailed off.

"Tree-shaggers..." Kili's voice was barely audible.

Fili laughed. Even like this...dying...Kili would not change.

Kili's grip on Fili's hand loosened.

Thorin bowed his head.

"Kili...you can't die..." Fili sobbed. "We're home...you can't leave now!"

Kili lifted up a shaking, bloodstained hand, and playfully poked Fili's face.

Kili's breath hitched.

Time seemed to slow down as Kili's hand fell. The noise of remaining orcs died out...raindrops fell slowly...

And then Kili's hand hit the blood-coated floor.

His gauntlet gave a small 'chink' as it connected with the ground.

As Kili's eyes slowly closed, Fili cried harder, feeling his brother's body growing ever colder in his arms. The sobs wracked his whole body, shaking him to the very pit of his being. He glanced up at Thorin, and was shocked to see his Uncle crying, holding Kili's limp hand to his face, heartbroken. The rest of the company were silent, save for the cries. Not one person could speak. The grief and sorrow were too much. Fili held Kili tighter in his arms, crying louder than he ever had before. After all they had been through to reclaim Erebor...to reclaim their rightful home...Kili was gone. He would never see Erebor restored. Never get married. Never have the chance for his own family.

Kili raised his head as the rain poured down, and let loose a sorrowful cry to the heavens.


End file.
